Talk:Humanoid species
Species 8472 is not humanoid. *Thanks for pointing that out. I removed it. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 15:30, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) if this is going to be a list of both named and unnamed species than we need a list of named species as per the list of unnamed species I don't believe that it has actually been established that the Hur'Q were humanoid. Am I wrong? Wolff359 01:04, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Is there any reason we don't have the Ancient humanoid here? I would add it, but I just wanted to make sure I'm not missing something. Caswin 22:19, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :Nah, it's just an omission. I added it.– Cleanse 23:12, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Species 8472 It was added again and removed. 'cause it's a tripedal non-humanoid...--Golden Monkey 17:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) humanoid species that are actually Human We know that the Preservers had a habit of transplanting Human populations to other planets and parallel evolution could produce cultures on other planets that were exactly the same as an Earth culture. Memory Alpha assumes that if a character comes from another planet that is not an Earth colony, then they must be a member of an alien species even if they look exactly like humans. The Iotian article even go so far as to say that there are internal differences between Iotians and Humans, which as far as I know, is an unverified fan theory. In Return of the Archons, the inhabitants of Beta III are clearly referred to as human. In Bread and Circuses, parallel evolution of 892-IV was able to produce complex social constructs like Roman culture and the English language so it's extremely likely that the same phenomenon of parallel evolution was also able to produce the Human genome. For the same reason, the Kohms and Yangs of Omega IV were originally also humans, although they aren't anymore due to mutation. So I'm suggesting that Beta III natives and Romans (892-IV) be removed from the various species lists and reclassified as Human in the categories. I'm also suggesting that we reconsider the policy of assuming that human-looking aliens are another species. I am aware that some human-looking aliens are referred to as humanoids on screen (Capellans and Morgs). But with others it can go either way. The Star Wars universe and the Stargate universe generally take the opposite approach and assume that human-looking aliens are human. 04:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is just as unverified and speculative to say that they were human- which is why we only put information in articles that was actually given in canon. Star Trek also states there are minute differences between very similar species- Vulcans and Romulans are virtually identical, but have differences, for example. :I can't speak to Stargate but I assume Star Wars states all human-appearing persons are Human because this was stated somewhere, and is not an assumption. We don't have that here.--31dot 09:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Species Pages with Major Problems Moved to Forum:Humanoid species article issues. 31dot (talk) 13:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC)